


fifteen

by w4st3d4u



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teen Years, i write really sad stuff and i dont know why, michael is depressed, really sad, this is nearly void of smut, this is short, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4st3d4u/pseuds/w4st3d4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what do you want from me? i'm just a kid who got in too deep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and sad but there's a happy ending (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)
> 
> luke's p.o.v.!!

you are fifteen.

 

you are fifteen and a dark boy with a breathtaking smile tells you he loves you. and you almost don't believe it until he kisses you harder. his fingertips burn into your hand so hard you keep the bruises wrapped in bandages for a week to seal them into your bones. he takes the gauze off one day and tells you he got scared. you don't ask why until you see his forearms wrapped up two months later, all the way up to his elbows under his hoodie, and when you ask why, he pulls his sleeves over his knuckles and says he got burned in the kitchen last night.

 

you are fifteen and he gives you roses on valentine's day, before telling you he stole them from the school earth club projects. you don't care, because his cheeks go as red as the petals on the flowers and it makes you grin.

 

you are fifteen and the dark boy who now has dark hair to match tells you that you are beautiful. it makes you laugh and tear up a little, because he probably only said that to make you feel better about your dog running away.

 

he tells you he means it.

 

_all of it._

 

-

 

you are sixteen and a dark boy with moonlight eyes tells you he wants to die. you've been there when he opens up his wrists and when he drinks it all away. you've been there to pour out the vodka. _every single night._ you've been there when he screams his fucking lungs out on the roof and locks himself in the bathroom.

 

"this sadness makes me feel so alone," he chokes out, crumpled on the floor.

 

you tell him that you know. you tell him that it is all going to be okay, but instead of reaching for your hand, he reaches to smash the bottle of smirnoff against the wall.

 

you wish for this to get better for him, and you cry with him. you stay up with him.

 

on the worst night, where he really tries, you bandage his arm, all the way up to the elbow; this time when you do it, you don't want any marks to be there in the morning.

 

you are sixteen and when he wakes up at two in the morning inside the bathtub sleeping alongside you with dried tears on his cheeks, you say to him, "i still think you're wonderful."

 

-

 

you are seventeen and a dark boy with a colorful laugh pulls you into his bed, and if it's the first time for both of you, no one has to know.

 

afterwards, he taps your leg.

 

"luke?" he asks.

 

your eyes lock.

 

"i still think you're beautiful."

 

-

 

you are eighteen and you know that you are in love.

 

eighteen is the end of all things, the go-on-forever, the finally free, and luke has that. luke has michael, who smiles again, and laughs again, and wears tanktops in the summer again, michael has luke. michael has luke, who loves everything.

 

you are eighteen and head over heels for a boy with a breathtaking smile, and moonlight eyes, and a colorful laugh.

 

he turns sidewalk cement into flower fields.

 

and maybe that explains why daisies are always weaved into his blue hair.


End file.
